Thanksgiving with Matsuda
by BondSlave
Summary: Matsuda spends Thanksgiving with L. rated M due to lemon. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any related characters.**

**A/N: This if for the Thanksgiving holiday—it is probably the worst MxL one-shot I've ever done—but I have a good reason, I've had a colonoscopy and am still a little out of it and woozy etc, etc. **

**But besides that, I hope you all have had a good Thanksgiving. **

THANKSGIVING DAY WITH MATSUDA

Matsuda cheerfully entered the garage of HQ and waved at the security cameras. "Hey! Watari, Ryuzaki! Let me up!"

Several minutes later the elevator door opened with a ding. Matsuda entered bouncing from foot to foot as the elevator dinged closed and began slowly ascending to the twenty-third floor.

Upon entering the conference room he found L crouched on the sofa with his laptop, no doubt working on the Kira Case. "Hey Ryuzaki! Happy Thanksgiving!"

L looked up and gave a small smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving Matsuda, I wasn't expecting you today."

"Well," Matsuda set the plastic bag he'd carried in upon the coffee table. "It's not like I had anything else to do today, and I didn't want you to spend the holiday alone." He stated taking a seat across from the younger detective.

"That was quite thoughtful of you. But I wasn't alone, I have Watari."

Matsuda frowned.

"Yeah, but all you'd be doing is working on the Kira Case."

"Kira doesn't take a holiday Matsuda."

Matsuda leaned forward and grabbed the laptop, setting it on the floor before scooting closer.

"But you should."

L sighed, knowing only to well that once Matsuda made up his mind there really was no changing it.

"Very well," He glanced over towards the coffee table.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh yeah." Matsuda leaned over, grabbed the bag and began rummaging through it. "I brought some pies, cranberry sauce, creamed corn, mashed potatoes and a mini-turkey!"

L cocked an eyebrow.

"You brought a whole thanksgiving feast."

"Well, yeah! Matsuda responded cheerfully. "Can't have Watari cook everything all the time."

*

After enjoying a lovely thanksgiving meal—of which L only ate the cranberry sauce and pie—both L and Matsuda sat together in the break room enjoying coffee together. Matsuda scooted closer and eyed the sludge that was the others coffee. "Ryuzaki, that really isn't good for you. You're going to end up with diabetes." He wrapped his fingers around the younger's hand. "You could die."

L gazed down at his hand and Matsuda's, a shiver running up his arm—he was still a little uncomfortable with physical contact.

"You're probably right." He muttered bowing his head. His shoulders began to tremble slightly, his Aphenphosmphobia seeming to be kicking in. "Ma-Matsuda."

Matsuda leaned forward gently planting his lips on the younger's neck, squeezing his hand gently.

"It's okay." He breathed, gently kissing his lovers neck.

L trembled slightly, a mixture of his Aphenphosmphobia and arousal overwhelming his nerves.

Matsuda slid his hand up L's arm, across his collar bone, down his chest, stomach till he reached the hem of the baggy white shirt. "Do you want me to stop?"

L leaned his head to the side, lips parted slightly.

"N-no. You don't have to."

"Good." Matsuda gently pushed L down upon the sofa, sliding his hand beneath the others shirt. L arched as the other man began foundling his nipples. Rolling one between his thumb and index finger, pinching and twisting till it grew hard and erect. L groaned, arching his head back. Matsuda took the opportunity and latched onto the others creamy white neck. "This—is in the way." Matsuda sat up and removed the shirt with only a little difficult before eying the man beneath him. L's chest rose and fell rapidly. Matsuda's eyes roamed the others body.

L's hair spread about the sofa cushion, his usually wide eyes heavy lidded, pink lips parted slightly. Matsuda ran the tips of his fingers along L's neck, down his chest and along the slope of his stomach, pausing at the hem of his baggy—and slightly tented---jeans. Matsuda smiled down at the trembling man beneath him. He began fingering the bulge gently. L gasped, his shoulders tightening. The bulge twitched and grew just slightly. "Does this feel good Ryuzaki?" Matsuda questioned as he continued to finger his lover through his jeans.

L groaned, his hips trembling as the front of his jeans began to dampen from his weeping erection. "M-Matsuda!"

Matsuda smiled.

"Okay, okay." Matsuda began fiddling with the button and zipper, pulling the loose fitting jeans and boxers away from his lovers thin hips. Matsuda smiled, leaned down and pressed his lips to his lovers. "I love you L, you're so adorable."

L wrapped his arms around Matsuda's shoulders.

"That's wonderful, but, Matsuda please."

Matsuda smiled.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself, you're so beautiful, and these," He wrapped his fingers around L's erection. "Eight inches are a major plus."

L bucked his hips against Matsuda's hand. Matsuda began gently massaging the throbbing, leaking organ. "Uuuuhghhh…how did you get so good with your hands?"

"Lots of practice."

L blinked. Matsuda blushed. "Well, on myself."

*

After several hours of foreplay and some rough housing both L and Matsuda migrated from the break room to L's bedroom. Matsuda slid his knees in-between L's thighs, spreading his legs slightly. L was on his knees, ass in the air, chest and face pressed upon the bed. Matsuda poured some strawberry lub onto the palm of his hand before spreading L's cheeks and circling the light pink puckered hole before pushing his index finger in. L gasped, grasping at the pillow his slanted back trembling slightly. "You okay?" Matsuda asked as he added a second finger. L gritted his teeth shoving his face into the pillow, nodding as he began to tremble with need.

"M-Matsuda."

Matsuda felt his erection throb. He loved hearing Ryuzaki call his name, to see him tremble with need, to see him so…human. Matsuda slid his fingers out and gently began fingering the sensitive base of his testicles. L groaned and arched his back—which just caused his ass to stick up in the air farther. "Damn it Matsuda! Do something or I'll kick you!"

Matsuda couldn't help but laugh knowing only too well that he wouldn't end up kicked. Matsuda gave his own cock a few jerks before aligning himself with L's lubricated entrance. He pushed his hips forward slowly, the tip of his head pushing passed the tight ring of flesh. L hissed as inch by inch his rectal canal was filled by nine inches of Matsuda. Both groaned.

"Uhhh, Ryuzaki you're so tight."

L just groaned. Matsuda slowly began moving in and out till just the tip of his head remained inside L, before sliding back in. Soon he began to pick up speed, in and out, in and out. Both their bodies swaying together, their sweat covered bodies smacking together noisily, mixing with L's moans and gasps and Matsuda's groans.

"M-NMas…ugh…I…."

"I know!"

Both cried out loudly, as all the muscles in their bodies tightened and trembles of pure ecstasy washed over both of them. L spilled his seed upon the bed sheets and Matsuda shot inside of him. Both collapsed upon the bed, panting, their bodies trembling as they panted. "M-M-M-Matsu-da…I…I…."

Matsuda nodded pulling L's slender body closer.

"I know, I love you too Ryuzaki." He gently kissed any part of the other man's ear, neck and shoulder he could reach. "I love you so much."

L nodded.

"Yeah…I do…to…." L managed, all of his energy having vanished from his sugar fuelled body.

Matsuda shifted his hips, sliding out of the younger detective, his seed oozing out as well. L turned over so he was fazing Matsuda, tucking his arms between them, tilting his head as to gaze up at the higher laying detective, entwining his legs with Matsuda's. "Hold me." He whispered. Matsuda smiled pulling the others body as closed to him as possible.

"Happy Thanksgiving Ryuzaki."

Matsuda blinked, gazing down to find that L had already fallen asleep. He smiled, closing his own eyes and letting sleep claim him as well.

**A/N: Well—HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I know it sucked, but please forgive me for that. T.T;**


End file.
